


The Tactician's Cloak

by Katz92



Series: 101 Uses for a Tactician's Cloak [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katz92/pseuds/Katz92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom falls asleep and his Tactician decides to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tactician's Cloak

"Chrom, where are you? Dinner started 15 minutes ago and I made no guarantees about saving you a ration." Kattryn complained, striding towards the command tent. "Chrom?" She moved the tent flaps aside, letting light into the tent. Seated on a crate, head resting on top crossed arms and a thick book was the prince of Ylisse. With a smile Kattryn crossed to where he slept and carefully worked at the fastenings of her cloak. Slipping out of it she carefully draped it around his shoulders. "I'll be right back." She whispered—he didn't stir.

Exiting the tent, Kattryn hummed pleasantly as she crossed camp to where Stahl and Lissa were dishing out dinner. "Hey Kattryn!" Lissa said excitedly when she had approached. "Have you seen Chrom recently? He isn't usually late for dinner. And aren't you cold without your coat?"

"He's asleep in the command tent. I was going to grab his ration for him." The tactician sidestepped the question about her coat, taking the bowls Stahl had filled. "Thanks for dinner." She said with a smile before walking away. When she had returned to the command tent, she found Chrom still asleep. Carefully, as to not wake him up, she started to pack up some of the maps and books to make room for the bowls she had left on a second nearby crate. Once a suitable space had been cleared, she set both bowls down and sat in the available space on Chrom's crate. "Chrom, it's time to wake up." She reached up and carefully ran her fingers through his blue hair, trying to wake him. He stirred a little, but didn't wake up. "Chrom, wake up." She pulled aside the hair from his temple and pressed a kiss there. "Chrom!"

He stirred a little bit more, but still slumbered. Kattryn sighed, knowing he hadn't slept well since Emmeryn's death. She untangled her fingers from his hair, pick up her stew, a book she had recently started and started to eat. After several minutes, Chrom started to stir. He blinked sleepily at Kattryn, who just sat eating, eyes focused on the pages.

"Kattryn?" He muttered, still not totally awake.

She looked up from her book with a smile. "Morning sleepyhead. Dinner's over there." She gestured with her spoon to his bowl. "How long have you been in here?"

"Since two, I think." He stretched, Kattryn's cloak shifting on his shoulders. "Why do I have this?"

"You looked cold. What were you reading, anyway?" Kattryn tried to slide the book away from him but Chrom didn't allow it. "Chrom!"

"It's nothing." He firmly planted his forearm on the pages, keeping her from looking.

"I know every book we have in here, and most are on strategy. If you're looking for some pointers, all you have to do is ask."

"It's not on strategy."

"Let me see."

"No."

"Chrom!" Kattryn got fed up and reached for the hood of her cloak still around his shoulders and pulled it over his head, blinding him.

"Kattryn what are you doing!" Chrom struggled, resulting in them toppling off the crate, tactician sprawled across the prince's chest.

Reaching up, Kattryn located the book and checked the spine. "Healing of the Mind…Chrom were you reading up on amnesia?"

He finally freed himself from the cloak. "Yes. I was trying to find something about how to help you get your memories back."

Kattryn smiled down at him. "Oh Chrom…" She bent down and kissed him. "My memory will either come back or it won't. I would much rather spend time living in the here and now, focusing on the task at hand."

Chrom smiled. "Very well." He blinked a couple times. "Are you going to let me up? Dinner is getting cold."

The tactician chuckled. "If you insist, my prince." She stood up and returned to her seat, Chrom joining her after placing her cloak back around her shoulders. "Thank you."


End file.
